


Disposable

by LonelyBaRbiE



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - SCP Foundation, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bonding, Character Death, Emotional Hurt, Escape, Friendship, Government, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, M/M, Manipulation, Mental Breakdown, Minor Character Death, Minor Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Minor Violence, Rebellion, Teamwork, Touch-Starved, Trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28176549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyBaRbiE/pseuds/LonelyBaRbiE
Summary: There's been alot of disapearences in the area lately: criminals, officers of the law and citizens.Even political figures have been targeted, Its clear they are hiding something.Things are out there that we never knew existed. Only in fairy tales or nightmares...Things that run, things that hide, things that watch and things that kill.But what happens when George and Dream get mixed up into it. As Class D test subjects,But to them.?They are nothing but disposableSCP fic
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Minor or Background Relationship(s), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot, Zak Ahmed & Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

"Thank you for your purchase!" The cashier smiled, but on the inside Dream knew that he was just waiting for his shift to be over. Sucks to be working the late-night shift, a lot of creepers tend to come out at night.

Stepping outside of the corner shop grocery bags in hand. It was raining pretty hard that night, he just hoped that Nick didn't have to drive home in this weather. The traffic would be terrible. Pulling up his hood he walked towards the bus stop feeling the heaving feeling of someone watching him.

Shrugging it off as just his mind playing tricks on him seeing as this was such a cliché, almost expecting someone to pop out from behind one of the gas pumps to grab him. But that never ended up happening.

Maybe if he just looked...

Sitting on the wooden bench, he looked down at his already wet phone, wiping it dry before opening his contacts to call George. Pressing on the contact; he held the phone up to his ear, hearing no response at all. Looking back his phone was completely shut off.

"Shit.." He muttered under his breath

Slowly getting up Dream started walking, not planning on calling a cab at this time of night. He was not about to make his way onto a missing poster any time soon, and with all these disappearances happening lately he wouldn't put it past anyone who saw him walking by. It was only a 10 minutes walk anyway, he was just feeling lazy today.

────────────────────

Dream didn't know why but a sick feeling entered his stomach as he opened the door to his apartment he shared with his roommates; George and Nick. Turning the key he expected to see a horrific sight in front of him.

But to his somewhat disappointment, he was met with George sitting on the sofa browsing through TV networks.

"Oh hey dream- Yeesh you look soaked." The brunette chuckled, Dream not finding it at all amusing. But to him, Dream looked like a soaked puppy. "Shut the hell up, it's your fault your so lazy all the time." Dream retorted hanging up his jacket. All he received were soft but soothing giggles. Normally Georges's voice would calm the blonde down almost immediately, but today something was seriously offputting. Whether it was the quiet ambience of the rain pitter-pattering on the windows that were so conveniently placed behind the sofa, just enough for someone to look in at them, or the fact his other roommate hasn't returned yet-

"Hello? Are you even listening to me?" George grumbled waving his hand in front of the blonde, clearly tired of being ignored.

Truthfully Dream didn't even see George move. He really was out of it today, huh?

"Sorry, what were you saying again?" Noticing the nervous tone of his voice George cocked his head to the side. "You alright Dream?" His nickname ran through his ears like a whisper of the wind.

"Yeah, I'm perfectly fine... Just a little tired." He said chuckling nervously. "Anyway what are you watching" Dream smiled, looking over to the TV.

"Oh yeah, the news was just talking about the disappearances, it seems to be getting more frequent nowadays," George said sitting back down on the couch, gesturing for Dream to come to sit as well. Turning his attention back to the TV.

"It started with disappearances in prisons. It seems like they were a somewhat heavy target for these criminals, to now it seems like innocent civilians are being targeted. In their homes and on the streets." Patting the pile of papers in her hand onto the desk. "Police recommend not leaving the house at late hours or after dark, however, it seems as if their criminals hide in plains sight as a number of kidnappings have been happening during the day. Please lock your doors and stay safe out there-"

"What happened?" Dream asked hitting the TV a few times until the lights began to turn off one by one.

"Must have been a power outage, there's been a lot happening recently. I contacted the landlord but he had no idea why probably just the raining weather interfering though." George reassured him.

"This is probably a sign that we should be heading to bed now," Dream said stretching his arms in the air. Standing up he went to go change his clothes George following behind.

'Unluckily' there were only two rooms in the flat and Nick being the dick he was claimed the second one, leaving George and Dream to have to share. But honestly, he didn't mind at all, the thought of getting to share a room with him made his heart race.

He watched as Goerge flopped down onto his bed, already settled in his nightgown ready for sleep. Pulling his shirt over his torso, he sat down on his bed. Only to look ver and see George already fast asleep in an awkward position. Standing back up he moved George under the covers. "Goodnight." He cooed into the brunette's ear watching him squirm from the sudden disturbance.

Sitting his own bed Dream still couldn't shake the feeling as if something was in the room with them, whether under the bed. In the closet or right outside the door. And it didn't help to know that Nick still wasn't back yet. Closing his eyes, his mind ran rampant for while trying to think of anything that could distract him from his unsettling feeling.

The rain seemed to be stopping now... Or was it just him blocking it out of mind. Dream tended to do things like that, things he didn't what to hear would be blocked out of his mind. Things that scared him, it wasn't surprising that he woke up with frequent panic attacks in the night if only this wasn't the case. Then just maybe he would have been able to hear the muffled screaming of the boy sleeping next to him as he was dragged off into the night sky, or would he be going too?

He didn't mind where he was going, as long as George was there.

Maybe he'd regret this later.

Doubtful.

Chapter 1 fin.


	2. Chapter 2

When he awoke his head was thumping, it felt as if he was dragged across the rocky ground. He opened his eyes to see George laying next to him in different clothes than he wore that night.

Giving himself a second to take everything in, he realized that he was lying on a cold surface. His vision was still blurry.

Finally, his eyes adjust to the room only to realize that he was no longer in the comfort of his bedroom anymore.

His eyes wide with panic and emotion as he stared around the room, it was still and quiet. Only the sounds of pants; followed by small gasps of air could be heard from Dreams throat. He sits up squeezing his eyes shut as his head begins to throb with anticipation. The sound of another person's breathing catches his ears as George bagging shuffling in his sleep.

"Fuck.." He sighed, turning over to face Dream who was surprisingly close to him. "What time is it..." Shaking his head he tried to recollect his thoughts but the feeling of a headache slowly crept upon him.

George finally noticed how close he and Dream were and reflexively backed up a bit only to hit a hard wall. "Wait." George started "Where are we?" He asked fear settling in his voice.

Before Dream got a chance to answer a static noise came from above them. "Hello? Hello hello. Welcome Subject D-2259 and Subject D-2260, Again I welcome you to the SCP foundation formally known as the 'Secure, Contain and Protect' facility. You two as you may not have known are class D. Also known as the 'Disposable Class' personnel are expendable individuals used for testing SCPs, notably Keter-class objects. As you may know, we usually intake Death row inmates-."

"But we aren't criminals, so why-" The brunette started clearly panicked.

"However." The voice started up again "We have been running short on subjects and had to resort to other means to test our SCPs, before you panic just remember you are doing this for your country. Making our world a better place-" The voice stopped abruptly as George turned to see Dream ripping the voice box off the wall.

"Hey! What did you do that for Dream, we need to explain to them that this isn't right! We aren't supposed to be here!" George said fear lacing his voice, Dream crouched beside him. "Your right. We aren't supposed to be here, But you are the man. 'Other means'. How much you wanna bet there thee people are responsible for the disappearances." Despite how calm Dream tried to make himself sound, on the inside, he was terrified.

All of a sudden the cell doors opened revealing a multitude of other cell blocks similar to theirs. Standing up Geroge peaked through the door to see other people. Some bruised and battered, some even bleeding out from various parts of their bodies. It made Dream want to puke.

Welcome. To the SCP foundation

────────────────────

Walking around the facility Dream clenched George's hand in hopes of finding comfort but even now he was still trembling. People stared at them as they walked past, yet he paid them no mind.

Looking over the corner they noticed someone being detained by men in full-bodied gear. Looking closer he noticed the man had claws that reached to the ground and eyes as white and glowing. Next to them, he noticed a boy who looked no older than 21 pulling at the guards.

"Please don't take him! It's not his fault please!" The man pleaded "He hasn't hurt anyone, you just scared him!" Suddenly the man was thrown off the guard's shoulders and into one of the tables nearest, That's when Dream felt shuffling behind him, recognizing that his hand was yet again cold.

"H-hey are you alright?" George asked clearly worried. The man looked up to George, his blue eyes filled with tears, they were so pure almost like diamonds. "I'm fine." He said blankly. "My name George how about you?" He asked smile present on his face despite how uncomfortable he felt. "Zak." He responded blankly

Not knowing how to continue the conversation, George decided to ask about what he saw earlier. "So um, what was that all about?". Looking back at him the boy looked hesitant to respond but did never the less. "They took my friend, he didn't do anything. It's not his fault..."

"Oh was your fried that- um," George said as he stumbled at what to say. Creature? Person?

SCP?

"Yes, his name bbh or SCP-4418, I promised to help him escape and live a normal life. But one of the guards spooked him and.." He began to cry again, covering his face with his hands. Witnessing what was happening Dream walked over, still very skeptical of what he saw.

"Subject D-2251 has returned with minimal scars but mass amounts internal bleeding, medical crew please respond to building D."

"I better go." The blue-eyed boy said, scampering towards what Dream could only assume was his cell. Turning to face the other side of the room he saw someone covered in blood being grabbed and rushed away by doctors.

Tugging on George's arm, Dream pulled George to an empty seat to sit him down and the tables which so badly represented his high school cafeteria. "What just happened?" George asked, "This has to be a nightmare, please tell me it is."

Despite their current situation Dream couldn't help but blush at Georges seeking comfort in him. But that warm feeling seemed to disappear all but suddenly. As the lights flickered in the dimly lit room only a few people inside the intercome went off once more. Its words made his blood run cold, feeling George's grip on him tighten, yet his face facing the ground.

"Subject D-2260, you will now be escorted to testing room 486 block B, where it's time for your first and last encounter with SCP-087B. Any resistance will result in your immediate death, and remember before you panic just remember you are doing this for your country. Making our world a better place"

Chapter 2 fin.


	3. Chapter 3

Hoping he misheard the intercom hoping it was neither him nor George but he knew that it was one of them but the pressure of not knowing which one weighed onto his chest. Felling a tugging, and a warm heat creeping upon his arm Dream turned to see

George clinging to the hem of Dreams - uniform per se?, not wanting to let go, under normal circumstances, George wouldn't even think about touching Dream in such away. But this whole few minutes have been run on adrenalin and nothing more. Before George could even say anything he felt Dreams arm being ripped from his.

Looking up George noticed the men in armor dragging Dream away. Flesh scraping across the marble, shoes scuffing the floorboards in a last, feeble protest. The brunette fought a rising panic as he watched Dream being dragged off, he wanted to run. He wanted to chase after him but for some reason, he couldn't get his body to move. He felt as if he was being paralyzed by fear.

Why couldn't he move dammit.

It was clear Dream was using all his strength but still couldn't fight the armed men before finally being sedated.

────────────────────

He blinked back at thunderstorms swarming in his mind, the disjointed haze receding to the point where he could make sense of the world around him. Though the edges of his vision flickered and danced, the center coalesced into a dark room with stairs as far as the eye could see. Stairs that seemed to go nowhere, all twisted metal. Letters slathered on the wall seemed to be new like it was freshly painted. With blood.

The scent of it was uncanny. The letters spelling out "SCP-087 - The Haunted Staircase"

Just as Dream was about to get his bearings, eyes adjusting to his surroundings he heard a voice coming from outside the wall yet very much audible.

"Subject- 2260, you have been tasked with exploring SCP-087 with direct orders from Dr. ****, we are unable to hear you. However, we are able to see you via your camera feed you should find strapped to your stomach. Any attempt to try and remove it will result in immediate..." There was a long pause before the voice continued "Immediate 'execution'. Please continue down the stairs."

Out of fear Dream began to make his way down the stairs, trying to distract himself from the fear he was feeling. His terror mounted with every step, his heart hammered in his chest. Thinking about as long as he got this over with he could see George again. What even was down here again? Dream had always assumed that the SCP Foundation was nothing but an internet myth or something one of those wackos would spew as you walked by them in the street, so rationally he never spent much time looking into it.

He'd only been walking for about five minutes, Reading the words on the wall.

"Floor 10"

"How many more are there?" he whispered, trying to catch his breath - heart racing. There is a single blinking light from a broken lightbulb barely illuminating the way. He turns to look behind him. He sees there is nothing. As soon as he looks ahead again something that resembled a demonic face appears in front of him, he was in a complete state of panic as he instinctively turned his face away cowering.

His eyes were tightened shut, only opening them to see the face almost serpent-like slither further down the staircase. 'Fuck this' he thought beginning to make his way back up the stairs. Just, as he turned to run the voice, returned onto the intercom

"There's no use coming back up, We have been instructed that this will be a one-way trip for you. Please return to going down the stairs"

If Dream wasn't already shitting himself; he sure as hell was now. "What the fuck do you mean by this is a one-way trip?! I cant die down here. I just cant." The blonde felt tears begin to sit in his eyes, shocking as he never usually cried over anything. But the thought of never being able to see any of his friends again made him want to collapse then and there.

"I encourage you to continue down the stairs," The voice said once again send an electric shock through Dream's body.

────────────────────

Continuing down the stairs not yet had Dream made contact with another jumpscare.

"Floor 58," The writing in white said.

Thinking too soon as the same face; yet a little different from last time(More red and bloody) appeared in front of him, scaring him once again. But this turn he felt blood trickle down his face, h had bit his lip. This time the scare was too much for him as his heart had already been pounding, his blood pressure had risen. He felt himself collide with cold hard concrete.

Tasting blood in his mouth, assuming he knocked out and smashed his skull against the hard stairs. Unable to move he heard whispers around him. Tars continuing to trickle down his face.

Was he gonna die like this? no. he couldn't.

Before the world went blank, he heard footsteps allowing with feeling a bright light hitting him. Was this what dying feels like?

────────────────────

Waking up he felt himself strapped against a table, a bright light being shone into his face. Wait. what happened, was he dead? Something told him he wasn't, immediately remembering that face. A face that will terrify him for as long as he lives, he began to shake at the very thought of that thing. His eyes remained shut, hearing more mumbling. Before feeling something prick his shoulder, sedating him once again.

Chapter 3 fin.


	4. Chapter 4

Georges's heart was racing, he didn't know what to do as he watched Dream get dragged away by the security guards. Tears welling in his eyes. 

What did they do to deserve this?

This wasn't fair, it wasn't as if they were some sort of criminals. Up to this point, George had hoped that this all was just some Dream that he would wake up and none of this would be real. Nne fo this made sense, out of everything he had seen in his life an SCP or whatever that was, was never something he expected.   
He began to drift off using the little space he had left to pretend none of this was happening. If only for just a second, crouching on his knees. George noticed something from the corner of his eye; a key card?

Just as George went to pick it up and an announcement came back on the speaks telling everyone to return to their cells for the night, seeing as everyone assigned to SCP's had already been sent off.   
Shoving the card into his pocket he ran back to his cell.

Cell number 251; how many more of these are there?

────────────────────

Dreams body feels like a heavy sack of cement. He can hardly move. Dream just wanted to relax, keep his eyes closed. Which wouldn't be a problem seeing as they were fastened shut, he tries to understand where he is. But all he can envision are memories. The building opens into a sunny pasture. A bird appears, struggling to fly, flapping its wings and flailing in the grass.

Then pain.

Eyes shooting open from their previously closed state, he still couldn't move. He tried lifting his limbs but his effort was futile. Looking in the corner of this room; a dental clinic? His vision was still blurry, as the vague shapes moving in the corner attested.  
Something was there, the aura that surrounded it was dark. It made him feel sick, noticing it moving closer to him he could pick out certain details.

A trench coat? And was looked to be a syringe in its hand.

As Dream blinked, the figure got closer to him.

Don't blink.

He blinked again, only to have the figure directly in front of him, teeth grinning widely reaching his hand out to touch his face. And he screamed, he screamed with all his might. But nothing came out. His eyes wouldn't even shut anymore. Just as his heart began beating the sound of alarms going off behind him got louder, follw=owing by a beeping sound. Then.. murmuring?

Even the creature in front of Dream turned to face the end of his bed in what seemed to be clear confusion. Then all went white and his heart rate slowed. No longer detecting danger, he let out an exasperated breath.

"Wake up." What was that?

"Give him another shock." The voice continued - and as it did a great pain came through his body, it burned like hell. After the pain had stopped he opened his eyes, to see himself sitting on a chair, in an almost to nat room. With what looked like to be a person sitting in front of him. "Dammit, what did ***** do to you?" A females voice? "First the kids, now this shit, he knows he's not supposed to do unauthorized 'one-way trips'." 

Unauthorized what?

Shaking his head slowly he tried to remember, where was he before this - Then it hit him, the staircase. That thing; that face.   
He was snapped back into reality by a loud sound of wood hitting a paved floor.

"I see you're awake now." Dream looked up to see a woman, he looked young. Blondish hair, blue eyes, and a pair of black glasses. 

"I'm sorry for the inconvenience Subject D - 2260, you were never intended to visit one of our most dangerous SCP's of the bat. Then again the information we got was great, so I should be thanking you. Nevertheless, I am not. You probably have a lot of questions as to why you are here but all will be answered in due time. Also as a word of warning to your little friend out there, 'don't look up'."

Before Dream could say a single word he felt a sharp pain again in his shoulder, followed by a form of liquid seeping into his veins blackening his vision once again.

He was sick of this, why the hell was this happening to him. Would this happen to George too?

And what was that woman blabbering about, despite the hours he had spent at this supposed facility he still no matter how much it had hurt him. Prayed it was just a Dream.

────────────────────

The sound of feet hitting metal was loud, the noises of a chase, the sound of panting breath were loud in the quiet halls.

"Cmon We can make it." The sound of more footsteps became louder. "I can't do it, I cant! I'm tired. I can't do this" The voice behind him said, his footsteps slowing. Turning around the blonde-haired boy grabbed onto the brunette's hand a began pulling him before inevitably grabbed him and throwing the smaller boy over his back.

Sweat dripping down his face as he now had to carry the weight of two people; himself and his friend, they would make it this time. They were going to make it, they were gonna get home. See their family again, cmon they could do it! 

This was the furthermost they had ever gotten

"Stop right there!"

The sound of a gun being loaded came from behind them.

Shit

He wasn't planning on dying here, not after all his planning, but soon his knees gave in and he collapsed on the floor. Looking up to see a man in a guard uniform standing above him, gun loaded and pointed directing at his face.

Chapter 4 fin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for uploading this so late, I had exam prep and couldn't upload but now I have more time so you can expect more uploads from me. Thanks to everyone who was patient with me.


End file.
